This invention relates to a holder for a smoking device, and more particularly to holder for a smoking device having a valve for controlling the smoke actually consumed by the smoker by adjusting the smoke flow to the smoker and mixing the smoke with air.
Extensive medical and scientific research over the past years completely and thoroughly confirms the harm caused by smoking. The greatest harm from smoking is generally caused by cigarettes, although cigars and pipes have their detrimental aspects also. This harm generally occurs as some form of cancer, although emphysema and other problems are attributable at least in part to smoking.
In spite of such well-documented research, people continue to smoke. In fact, there are at least fifty million adult smokers in the United States. Without the warning label required on each package of cigarettes by the Surgeon General of the United States, it is estimated that the number of adult smokers in the United States might approach seventy five million.
Of the people still continuing to smoke in the face of all the dire predictions, it is estimated that at least sixty percent fall into realm of those who have tried to quit smoking. It is also estimated that four out of five smokers who have tried to quit have failed to achieve their goal. Such a high failure rate indicates the psychological dependence of smokers on their cigarettes or other smoking devices, and further indicates the complexities involved in trying to quit smoking.
In recognition of this psychological phenomenon and other problems connected with smoking, researchers are greatly involved in the development of devices to simplify or help alleviate the pschological and physical problems involved with the controlling the smoking habit--even to the point of reducing smoke intake or stopping smoking entirely.
It is recognized that some of the problems, both physical and psychological, associated with smoking are due to the amount of smoke consumed or taken into the lungs, and the temperature of the smoke so consumed. Accordingly, many devices are known that cool the smoke or reduce the amount of available smoke consumed.
One basic way to reduce the temperature of the smoke consumed is to mix the smoke with ambient air. Implements that permit such mixing of air with the smoke are generally complicated and have many parts, which are not necessarily controlled by the smoker with relative ease.
Likewise, implements which reduce the amount of smoke reaching the smoker and permit the smoke to be harmlessly burned off without reaching the smoker, are equally cumbersome to both use and control. Yet controlling or adjusting the amount of smoke received is desirable for assisting the smoker in reducing the harm smoking does or assisting the smoker to become a non smoker.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a smoking device which accomplishes these desirable goals with a minimum amount of complication.